The Division of Mental Health of the State of Colorado, as the state mental health authority, proposes to initiate a process by which local programs, the state, and the federal government can jointly address the special mental health concerns of Chicanos, Blacks and Native Americans. It is proposed that the process will initially address the special mental health needs of the Spanish Speaking population, the largest Minority group in Colorado. The needs of other groups will be addressed through similar efforts in subsequent years, drawing on the experience gained from the initial project.